1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of slatted bed frames. More particularly, the invention relates to a bracket for securing a spring slat to a slatted base frame.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In beds with a slatted bed base, the slats may provide a spring function. Such spring slats are connected to the frame of the slatted base by inserting each of the two ends of the spring slat into cap-like mounting brackets. These mounting brackets are arranged on the opposing long sides of the frame of a slatted base and are open on the face that is toward the middle of the frame, so that the ends of the spring slat may be inserted into the brackets.
A disadvantage of the conventional method of securing slats in a slatted base frame is that the mounting bracket has to be wider than the slats and that, therefore, the slats must be placed a minimum distance apart that corresponds to the dimension of the mounting bracket that is wider than the slat.